His Dark Angel
by Luutje22
Summary: Bella is in her her fifth year of Hogwarts. She is best friends with the twins and Harry, Ron and Hermione. With Fred and George she is annoying Filch and get's to annoy her least favorite teacher, Snape. That annoyance seems mutual. Snape tries to make her life at Hogwarts a living hell. More then he already does the other students.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Hogwarts, finally going back to Hogwarts, that was all I could think about before my mom started screaming towards me. "Mum, I am packed, don't be in panic okay, Fred and George are going to pick me up, don't worry okay", I said.

A few facts about me. First, my parents are muggles. I never had a problem with it, apparently the magic society has. The elite magical club or something. I discovered that I had magical powers when I nearly blew up the garden of the neighbours, my parents let them believe that it was an accident. They bought it. Because they were very close with Dumbledore they went to him and he made sure that I got a place at Hogwarts before I knew it myself.

My house at Hogwarts is brave Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat was doubting weather it would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, in the end I am glad he choose Gryffindor.

At school I am legendarily because of my fights with Snape. He doesn't deduct points anymore, which is why I am still popular, but he gives me tons of cleaning work, yet I continue to annoy him. I am twisted that way, for sure, I won't deny it.

I said goodbye to my parents once Fred and George arrived and went with them to the platform. I got greeted by my sweet friends who were always there for me when I needed them and I always was there for them and will be there for them.

"Mrs. Weasley, so good to see you again", I said. "It's good to see you too my dear Bella, hope you had a good summer holiday", Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, too short I'm afraid", I said with a smile. "That's a problem, I am afraid, we all have", Mrs. Weasley said. "Well...", Hermione started. But if you where smart you started to talk very loudly so Hermiones talk about how nice school was was overruled.

"Get yourself a seat in the train dear, otherwise you'll be left with the bad seats, if there are any", Mrs. Weasley said.

"What did you do with your summer?", Harry asked me. "I went to Greece, Rethymnon, a small place near the coast", I said. "Sounds delicious", Harry said. "It was, next time you should join me, I know you haven't got any holidays like we have, I'll ask my parents", I said. "That would be so great", Harry said grateful to me.

"Fred, George any new pranks, I am a fifth year now, but that doesn't mean I stop and be an adult all of a sudden", I said. Fred and George laughed. "Well that is the Bells we know", Fred said proudly. "We raised her well didn't we, when we leave school, the pranks will be in good hands", George said. I took a bow. We all laughed. "Well then, we have business to talk with Seamus and Dean, they want in on a few pranks as well", Fred said. "Cool, the more the better", I said. "Exactly what we thought, damn I wish you where a third of us by blood", George said.

Fred, George, Dean, Seamus and me where cooking up some pranks that we had to work on later once we were at Hogwarts, we wanted a big entree, that was for sure. I went back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Only I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Well well...", a voice said into my ear. "If it isn't Isabella Hartley", Snape said with his silk voice. "Bella Hartley professor if you please", I said. "There I was secretly hoping that you would stay in Greece, there is a magic school there you know", Snape said. "Nah, I thought I'd come back to hunt you in your dreams professor, have a good year taunting me, then I will you", I said. I knew that was a bolt move to walk away after I said such a thing, but if he wanted to stop me he would have. But the look on his face was priceless.

"What happened", Ron said with a smile. Obviously him and Harry had bought the candy from the lady that was stopping by each half hour. "I bumped into Snape and...". I told them the what just happened. "You said that to him, amazing I wish I was there to see his face, I bet he gave you punishment already", Ron said. "No, he just let me walk away", I said. "I say you haven't seen the end of it", Hermione said. "Maybe, maybe not, we will see", I said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

The first day came way too soon and I longed back to the summer. To Greece. I met a few great guys who where unexpectedness nice. I just love the Greek people. They are so nice and kind, and then back to Hogwarts where people can be so rude sometimes. Then there is Snape, annoying Snape. Rude Snape. He hates my guts and I hate his.

Dumbledore was holding a speech of how Dementors are going to be around the castle again, on orders of the Ministry of Magic. Boy I hated those things. Two years ago, when Sirius Black supposedly was in the castle the Ministry of Magic had those Dementors guard the castle for safety. Now it was to keep an eye on us, that we don't do anything against the Ministry their rules. I know a couple of things. Dumbledore and I were sort of related. He was my godfather. So he tells me a couple of things. He is worried that the Fudge wants to take over Hogwarts. He is not entirely wrong to worry, because the new teacher for defense against the dark arts is Umbridge, a witch that works for Fudge. She is a horrified person, who only seems to have pink vests in her closet, or cats. I call her "the crazy cat lady". Now whole Gryffindor does already. We haven't even had a class from her yet, or any class. Today we're going to pick up our schedules.

"Oooh looks like we have a lot of subjects today", Hermione said cheerful. I moaned on the other hand. "Good God, can the first day be any worse, we have Potions first 2 hours, then a short break, then Defense against the dark arts from "that crazy cat lady", then devination, a then freedom. A short but boring day", I said. "Oh then you start the day pranking Snape, the key is NOT to get caught remember", Fred warned. "Snape always has it out for me, even more then you two and you two are longer on Hogwarts then I am, it is not fair", I said. "Life is not fair", George teased. "Well that is the truth out of your mouth for once Georgey boy", I said teasing him in return. He gave me a friendly push.

I sat besides Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ron couldn't wait what I had in store for Snape, Hermione looked not pleased, but I knew that whatever I did, she wouldn't betray me, even she is not that fond of Snape.

I am filling you in on a secret of mine, I can use wandless magic, I am the most powerful when I use my energy on the elements, especially water. I looked around for a tab and quickly found one. It was even close to Snape, lucky me, not so lucky him.

"Goodmorning class, today we will begin with...", he started and I stared at the tab, under the table I was holding out my hand a bit so I could control the water. Soon the water came out the tab. Snape looked a bit surprised but didn't showed it. I made a boll of water that floated in the air. Snape tried to make it disappear with his wand, but it burst instead. Snape was totally wet. The whole class was laughing. It wasn't that often that he was a being fooled by one of his students, but when it did, the Gryffindors were overjoyed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me. "Did you do that?", Harry whispered. "You use wandless magic?", Hermione said and she looked at me, admired. "Well yeah, but sssh, the trick is not to get caught", I said. "Whoever did this, will be punished", Snape whispered on his most dangerous tune of voice. "Professor, what makes you think one of us did this, wandless magic is something we are to insolent of doing so, aren't we professor", I said. The students hold up their breath. They knew that I was testing Snape as usual. "Miss Hartley, I think for once you are right", professor Snape said.

He went on with the class as if nothing happened. After class Harry and Ron were still laughing. "Oh God, that was brilliant Bella, and the thing that I love the most is that he can't prove any of us did it, because he doesn't know that you can do wandless magic, and you covered your own ass by saying that students were insolent brats, you oh wow", Ron said laughing.

Fred and George came to the Gryffindor table. "I see that you made a good first impression, just hope you won't get caught", Fred said. "I won't, I used wandless magic, don't tell anyone, no one knows except my closest friends, but I said to Snape, that we "insolent brats" are to dump to do wandless magic. "I wish I was there", George said.

I smiled. "What do we have now?", I asked. "Umbridge, Defense against the dark arts, goody", Ron said. I laughed when he said goody. "Harry, be careful with her, she is dangerous", Hermione said. "I know that she is a woman of the Ministry of Magic", Harry said slowly. "Yeah be positive", I said. "How can I with "the pink lady", Harry said. "Crazy cat lady", I said to him. Harry laughed.

"Welcome children, in this classroom I will teach you...", Umbridge started. I was already not listening when she called us "children". If you want respect from me then you shouldn't call me "child" in the first place.

I dozed off when professor Umbridge mentioned me. "Miss Hartly, I asked you a quiestion, I expect an answer from you when I ask", Umbridge said. "Sorry professor, what was the question?", I said. "With which spell you can defeat the Dementor", Umbridge said. I knew that question, easy one. "A Dementor can't be defeated, he can be chased of with a simple spell, Expecto Patronum, you call up on the spell by having a happy thought, the shape of the Patronus is a shim, the shim chases the Dementor away", I ended my answer. "It's nice to know that you in fact do know something", Umbridge said. "You ask professor, I give an answer", I said. I shook my head. "I suggest you tone it down miss Hartly, you are ten seconds away of getting yourself into detention", Umbridge said. "For what, giving a correct answer", I mumbled. "For having a big mouth miss Hartly", Umbridge said. I rolled with my eyes.

The rest of the lesson was really boring. "She should have given you 10 points for Gryffindor for giving a correct answer, not almost give you detention", Ron said. "Yeah she gave that bitch Parkinson points for handing her a cauldron, don't get why she needs one, she isn't a potions teacher", I said. "It's clear to me where she stands", Hermione said. "Where?", Ron asked. "She is a Slytherin supporter, maybe she is even a Dark Lord supporter", I said. "I don't think you seek that far, only Fudge is not that stupid to let himself in with the Dark Lord, he has always fought against him", Hermione said. "People change, anyway guys, I am heading outside, see you later", I said.

I had a nice long walk at the lake before I had to go to the Northern Tower for Divination. Our final class for today thank god. I bumped into Snape yet again. "We have to stop meeting like this miss Hartly, I would almost think that there is more too it", Snape said. "You wish professor", I said. He let out a small grin. I swear I haven't heard it from Snape. "Be careful for Umbridge, she is dangerous news", Snape said. "Why are you warning me, I thought you hate me", I said. "Because I don't wish her evil thoughts and acts on anyone, not even you", Snape said. "Thank you professor, I appreciate the warning", I said. He nodded and walked away. Odd, that man.


	3. Chapter 3: Visit

A few weeks later for some reason Dumbledore summed me to his office. And Snape was there too. "Have a seat", Dumbledore said. "Did I do something wrong?", I asked. "No, we just want to ask you something", Dumbledore said. "Well uncle, why don't you not speak up, because you know how much I hate it when you turn around the subject", I said. "I know that Bella, so I'll start right away. Things are not going well with Hogwarts as you have seen since we had to hire professor Umbridge", Dumbledore said. "Oh you mean "the crazy cat lady", I said. "Cat lady?", Dumbledore said. "Or we also call her "crazy pink lady", I explained. Dumbledore sniffled. I knew that he had to laugh. I looked at Snape but of course he never laughs.

"Well back to business, we have reason to believe that this woman might not be working for Voldemort, but sure is a big supporter of the dark side, even though she doesn't shows it", Dumbledore said. "Oh she does show it, only not to you uncle", I said. "So... as I was saying, now please don't interrupt me now, we have an organisation against Voldemort, it's called The Order of the Phoenix, and we want you to be a part of it", Dumbledore said. "Me, I am just a student, don't get me wrong, I am feeling a bit overwhelmed that you want me to be a part of the Order", I said. "I get that you are overwhelmed, it's highly unusual, we only let in people who are adults, and since you are not, but we can use your skills, professor Snape told me that you use wandless magic, using the power of the elements", Dumbledore said. "Wait, you knew that I was the one pulling the prank on you, but yet you let me get away with it", I asked surprised to professor Snape.

"You see, professor Snape, is just as I am, astonished that you have the ability to to this, we have never seen anything like this before, those powers you seem to be in control off are coming of great use against Voldemort", Dumbledore said. "Please professor Dumbledore, don't use his name", Snape said and he shrugged. "I don't mind, I prefer you say his name, because fear for a name only makes you fear him more", I said reminding the words that Hermione said in our second year. "She is right Severus", Dumbledore said. Snape looked at me a bit angry. Like I his pride was wounded.

"But can you, will you be a member of the Order of the Phoenix?", Dumbledore said. "Yes, I shall, because this means that I'll be protecting people against Voldemort right", I said. "Exactly, and with your skills", Dumbledore said. "Can I tell my friends that I joined", I asked. "Sure, I trust them to stay quiet over this", Dumbledore said.

The meeting was over and I was confused but proud at the same time. Professor Snape didn't punished me while I was obviously fooling around in the class and as a reward I got to join a group of adult witches and wizards who are trying to track down Death Eathers and at the end try to kill Voldemort.

"Miss Hartly, can I have a word with you?", Snape said. "Hmm", I mumbled. "Good, well as you know this is a secret so...", Snape said. "I know that it is a secret, trust me", I said. "Can you follow me to my quarters please, in order to be filled in on the business, you must know something about me first", Snape said. He looked a bit worried instead of mad a few seconds ago.

I followed him to the dungeon's. It was getting chilly and darker. "Here", Snape said and he put his cloak around me. "Thank you professor", I said surprised by his kindness. "Have a seat, sorry I just have a bed to sit on", Snape said. I went to sit next to him. "Well, please don't be afraid of me after you've seen this", Snape said. Now I was curious. What did he not wanted to let the rest of the world to know and only a small group and me. He lifted up his sleeve. Then I saw it, the dark mark. The mark of a Death Eather. All though he warned me it was not a pretty secret, I was still sitting a couple of centimeters further.

Snape sighted. "How?", I whispered. "I am a spy, for Dumbledore, I play my role well, maybe too well. But it is all a big show to fool the dark Lord", Snape said. I sat back a little closer, because he looked a little bit hurt when I moved from my spot. I slowly touched his skin where the green/black tattoo was. It was now his turn to pull his arm away a bit.

"Ssh", I mumbled as I went over his tattoo really slowly. He shrugged a bit. Suddenly I stopped when I realized what I was doing and what he was doing. He was allowing me touch his skin and I didn't stopped myself. I removed my hand so quickly that it was like I burned myself. "Are you okay?", Snape asked. I nodded. "I just, I have to go", I said. "Oh, but I haven't told you the rest of it", Snape said. "I want to know, but I have to go, I have a big essay tomorrow", I lied. I felt quilt about that lie, but I couldn't be around him, not today. I had gone so far, without even thinking what I was doing. How can I be so stupid. I almost ran out of his room.

Once in the Tower of Gryffindor I decided that my friends could wait with the news I just got, I need to let myself get used to the fact that I am now a member of The Order of the Phoenix and that Dumbledore and Snape find my powers impressive enough to join the ranks. I slept with Hermione in the room, lucky she wasn't here yet. I noticed that I was still wearing Snape's cloak. Shit, how will I ever face him, Maybe before class tomorrow. Before prying eyes I can give him his cloak then. With those thoughts in my mind I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation

"Hold on, Dumbledore asked you to join for the Order of the Phoenix, mom doesn't want us to be in it", Fred said while we were at Breakfast. "Sssh, not the entire table of Gryffindor should know that we have in fact an army", I whispered. "Right, sorry", Fred said.

Hermione was quiet. "What is with the quietness?", I asked. "It's just, you can lose your life working for them, you are so young", Hermione said. "Oh Hermione, it's not that I will fight against him, only if it comes to it, I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends, my family and my home", I said. "You are going to be one of the greatest witches of this world, I can feel it", Hermione said. "Hermione, I am so touched", I said. I hugged her tight. "Just try not to get killed will ya, we want to keep doing pranks with you", George said hugging me too.

I was looking for Snape in his classroom as he already entered. "Miss Hartly, what are you doing here?", he asked. "Bringing you your cloak professor, thank you for letting me borrow it", I said. I gave it back to him. He nodded but didn't said anything. "I'll be off now, goodbye professor, until next class", I said. He didn't said anything back, he just looked at me while I walked away. I could feel his eyes sliding over me. It was slightly uncomfortable.

"What were you doing with Snape?", Ron said. "I borrowed a potions book and now I was bringing it back", I lied. "When did you borrowed that", Hermione said. "He gave it too me after class yesterday, he thought I might find it interesting. I did, I read it out in one night", I said. "Nice", Hermione said surprised. "Yeah, I was kind a surprised to, because he hates my guts, and I hate his", I said.

We had Divination again, which was horrible. Professor Trelawney made us looking up in the sky to discover the stars. Which was kind a stupid during day light if I may say so.

"That was a lot of bullshit", Ron said. He took the words right out of my mouth. "What is that language little brother", Fred teased. "Oh shut up", Ron said. "Again, language Ronald", George said with a voice that was so scary just like Mrs. Weasley's.

"What do we have now?", Ron asked to change the subject. "We have now, let's see, oh Transfiguration from professor McGonagall", Ron said.

"Welcome too this years Transfiguration, you will be learning a lot, and because you are going for your OWLS, you will be having extra homework", professor McGonagall said. "Great, like we don't have a lot already, I am behind and it is the fourth week!", Harry said. "How can you fell behind already Harry", Hermione said. "By just fell behind", Ron sighted. It was clear to me that Ron was also behind. I am not behind thank God. Right on schedule. I am not a nerd, I just don't like hasty work, I am also not as Hermione to read a whole school book at once for the entire year.

After Transfiguration we had Potions, it was like we had extra potions this year because of our OWLS and Snape thought the fifth years were far behind and he sure knew how to let us catch up by spelling out the most difficult potions of all time.

"Professor, I know a girl in the sixth year, she says she had to learn about Wolfspane in her sixth year, why we in our fifth", I asked. The class was holding there breath. It was not really normal that a student would ask Snape things. And with me, well it was just a matter of time before Snape became angry.

"Well miss Hartly, as I recall I am the teacher, not that so called "friend" of yours. 10 points from Gryffindor because miss Hartly was listening to something stupid as a gossip", Snape said. "But professor, she said it herself, she did not seemed a liar to me", I said. I knew I had said the wrong thing already and I knew what his reply on my comment would be. "So you are calling me a liar then, 50 points from Gryffindor, and you all have miss Hartly to thank, think twice before you become friends with her, she can easy betray your trust", Snape said. I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. Why would he said such a thing, even though it is me that he is talking too. Then it hit me. Was he still hurt by the other night, that I just walked away and did he lashed out on me because of it? He humiliated me in front of the entire class, in front of my friends. I wasn't going to forgive him for that. He might be fighting on the good side, he sure is showing his bad side.

The Slytherins of course, they loved it that a Gryffindor was put on her place, especially when it was me. Mudblood. Not that I mind being a Mudblood, but well, you know the rules by now.

I stood up as first from his class and sprinted out. I needed to be alone this time.

 **Third POV**

"What is up with her?", Ron said. "Snape insulted her, she is obviously upset Ron", Hermione said. "What he said to her was cruel, in front of the whole class, what did she ever do to her, apart from stupid pranks at the start of the year, after that she is actually just doing her homework on time, and doing all school things, nothing bad, not even Snape could disapprove her potion when he passed by her, yet he makes her eyes water", Harry said. "You care much for her right Harry, why don't you two went together at the Yule ball, you match great with her", Ron said. "We are just friends, there is nothing romantic going on between us", Harry said. "Yeah they all say that", Hermione mumbled. She left, to the library.

 **Bella's POV**

"Hey Bells, what is the matter?", George said when he found her sitting on a rock near the lake. "Snape, he humiliated me during class", I said. "Why?", George asked. "I said something to him and he made it worse then it was", I said and I told him what happened and what Snape said exactly.

"That greasy ass, we shall take him down Bella, even if it is the last thing we do", George said. "We, you mean me and you or you and Fred", I asked. "Me and Fred, we have him next hour, we tell you all about it, of course we don't have amazing wandless magic to play with", George said. "Where is Fred?", I asked suddenly realizing that George was not shadowed by his twin. "He is on the Quidditch field, where you are expected as well, as a hunter, you can't be missed in our team, that was actually why I came to find you, I was already flying and saw you sitting by yourself here, I assumed that you have forgotten we have our first training session", George said. "Yes, after that Snape thing, it has slipped my mind", I said. "Come on, let's fetch your broom and go flying, you feel free again", George said.

Turns out, George was right, I did felt free again, it felt amazing to fly again, it was way to long ago that I did fly. In the Muggle world it's better not to be seen on a broom. Here at Hogwarts, I can be myself, and it felt great.


	5. Chapter 5: Practise

**Bella**

The first Quidditch match was coming up soon. We were all exited. We had to play against Hufflepuf. We wanted to kick their asses, we still didn't forgave them winning the came in our third year. We had a Dementor problem back then.

"Bella, your a chaser, act like one, you are just floating in the air, if we want to get to Hufflepuf, we need to do better then this", Harry said. He was team captain. "Sorry Harry, I'll do more my best okay", I said. "Good", Harry said and he tossed the Quaffle to me. I tossed the Quaffle in the rings in one time. "See, that is what we want to see", Harry said. I smiled.

After a great training we went back to the castle where we ran into the Slytherins. "Trying to practice, not that it has any use, some of you don't even know the end of the broom stick", Malfoy said. "Shut up Malfoy, our team is on talent, while you bought your way into the group", I said. "You filthy mudblood", Malfoy said. "Oh old news Malfoy, that words, it simply doesn't do it for me anymore, come on guys, let's walk away from this peace of trash", I said.

"Nice one", Harry mumbled. "Thanks, I can't stand Malfoy, he needs to be put on his place, only no one dares, he is running back to mommy and daddy as soon as someone lays a finger on him", I said.

"Hey are you going to Hogsmeade?", Harry said suddenly. "Yeah, I think I am out of Zonko's products and I need a supply of candy", I said. "How about we go together?", Harry asked. "Yeah sure, as a date?", I asked surprised. "Yeah why not", Harry said. "Sure", I said.

"Tell me, what did he asked?", Hermione said once we were in our room. "He asked me out to Hogsmeade, Hermione it's not that big of a deal okay, we are friends who go on a date", I said. "It is a big of a deal, I always thought Harry had an eye for you", Hermione said. "And I always thought that Ron has an eye for you", I said. "Ron may keep on dreaming", Hermione mumbled. "Aaah Moine, that is not fair, you have to give him a chance, you two are already friends, what's against the fact that...", I started. "Oh shut up, we are never going to be more then friends", Hermione said and she was blushing. "Right, why are you blushing right now?", I asked. "I am not blushing", Hermione said. I laughed. "Yes you are, you just won't admit it", I said.

I walked to the owl wing that morning to send my first letter to my parents. I felt sorry that I didn't got to send them one sooner, but Hogwarts is keeping you busy and I am sure that they would understand it. They rather have me get good grades then letting myself be distracted. Even though they didn't understood half of the things I did, they were proud of me that I was at the Quidditch team of Gryffindor.

I send the letter away and used one of the school owls to do so. I didn't had my own, I had a cat as a pet named Mickey. Suddenly I jumped, Filch stood there. "What are you doing", he said looking at me like I did something wrong. "I was sending a letter", I said. I was really happy that I did send the letter fast, I was sure that Filch would love to know what was in the letter. "I heard that you were planning something", Filch said. I was now really surprised. "Planning something, like what, my wedding", I laughed. "Don't put your big mouth against me, when my cat smells something, you are busted", Filch said. "Smell away", I laughed. The cat jumped up on me and sniffed and then looked at her boss. Filch sniffed. "Looks like your in the clear, now beat it", Filch said.

I shook my head and left the owl wing to take a walk at the lake. The morning sun was burning on my face. I saw the Quidditch field and thought about the match that we were going to do today. I was pretty nervous. I have been in a hospital bed for a few times because of a bludger from the other team. It was pretty painful, but if we won, it was worth it.

I saw Snape coming out of the castle. He better not see me. Shit, too late. "Miss Hartly, what are you doing on this early hour", Snape said. "Walking, is that forbidden too", I said. "Mind your tongue Miss Hartly or you will found yourself in detention", Snape said. "What is your problem, the one time you are warning me against Umbridge, the next you are barging at me, I don't get you professor Snape, thank god I don't have to, see you in class professor, and thanks for screwing up my perfect good morning walk", I said. I turned around and went back to the castle.

"What happened?", Harry asked during breakfast. "Nothing to worry about, just tensed about the game we play this afternoon", I said. "Yeah, you and me both", Harry mumbled.

"What do we have?", Ron asked. "Potions", Hermione said. "After that?", I asked. "Defense against the dark arts", Hermione said. "Do we have any fun subjects today?", I said. Ron laughed. "You and Snape don't see eye to eye", Harry mumbled. "Not exactly, you think he is at his worst with you, but you are wrong", I said. "I have noticed", Harry said.

The class from Snape passed by quickly thank God. It wasn't a cool lesson, we had to make one of the most difficult potions. And Snape deducted 20 points from Gryffindor because of me. I wasn't even surprised anymore. Umbridge gave us so much homework that we were doubting of going to Hogsmeade this week. But we weren't going to let her take us that fun away.


	6. Chapter 6: Katherine

**Bella**

I sighted. "What is wrong with you today, besides the fact that we have a Quidditch game in the next few hours", Harry said. "My niece is coming today", I said. "And why is that such a bad thing?", Ron asked. "Katherine is awful. She always says she is hanging out with me, but she is actually hanging out with my friends, making me look bad. Saying things that aren't true", I said. "So she is a big fat liar, but what is she doing here, is she coming to school here at the middle of the year", Ron asked. "It's not the middle of the year yet Ron, we have a long way to go, she is only coming for my Quidditch game, my parents can't come, because they are muggles so they thought it would be fun if they would have perfect Katherine at Hogwarts who could report things back", I said. "Sounds fun", Harry mumbled.

I heard a scream. "Oh gosh, don't look guys, don't laugh there she is", I said. "Bells!", Katherine screamed. Her blond hair was waving in the wind while she was running towards me. "I was looking for you, I forgot that Hogwarts was this big", she said hugging me. "Well yeah you only went a year to Hogwarts and transferred to Beauxbatons because you called learning magic at Hogwarts, sience fiction, a muggle term I still don't get", I mumbled. This made Hermione giggle a bit.

"Do you still have classes?", Katherine said. "Yeah, potions sadly, can't get out of that", I mumbled. "Oh your legendary fights with professor Snape, I want to witness that, is that professor Snape, the one with the greasy black hair talking to McGonagall", Katherine said. "Seriously Kat, you haven't been gone for that long", I said. Katherine walked up to Snape. I saw them talking and she smiled at him, he smiled back at her. I felt a jealousy monster inside of me growing and I didn't even knew what it was for.

Katherine came back. "It has been taken care off, I can attend the class with you, he said it was no problem", Katherine said. "That does sound like him", I mumbled and I leaned with my face in my hands. I peaked trough my fingers to Snape. At that very moment he was looking at me, not giving me any emotion whatsoever and walked away. "Could you not ask if I could show you the castle or something, instead of going with me to the class, you always want to humiliate me or never cut me some slack of school whenever I can. You always betrayed me with mom and dad when I skipped an hour so I could freaking learn for a more important test, if you wonder if I like it that you came here, no I don't like it", I said and I left my breakfast for what it was and walked away leaving a stunned Katherine behind.

I ran out of the Great Hall as fast as I could. Not looking where I was going I tripped and my bag fell upside down. Papers were flying everywhere. "Accio", I heard a silk voice say. It was Snape. He gave me the papers. I grabbed them angry and put them back in my bag. "I don't need your help professor", I said angry. "Oh well next time I see papers flying around, I leave you to pick them up", Snape said with his icy cold voice. "Good, do what you have to professor", I said and I walked away and kicked angry against the wall, but I only hurt my foot. I took a window seat.

I felt that Snape sat beside me. "What is going on?", he asked. "Katherine, that is what's going on", I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh that girl that just came to ask if she could join my class", Snape said. I nodded. "That is my niece, family from my mothers side", I said. Snape nodded. "So... uuuhm I know you hate me and I hate you, and we can go back to that as soon as she is gone again, but there is something you should know why I hate her", I said. "You don't owe me an explanation", Snape said. "I do, I was angry at her, not at you, I shouldn't have taken it out on you sir, and for that I'm sorry", I said. "Apology accepted, now tell me", Snape said.

"When Katherine and I were kids, we got along great, once we got older it became clear at Hogwarts that we were both going our separate ways, she was a Slytherin and I a Gryffindor and worse a Mudblood. Katherine's parents are both wizards. I wasn't always only child, my mother and father had another girl, my sister. I had a muggle for a sister. Katherine despised that half of the line of her family was muggle born or muggle. She hang out with the wrong crowd and became who she wanted to be, ever since, she has a mark. The Dark Mark, she ordered the death on my family and made it look like it wasn't her idea, it was Voldemorts idea and she had nothing to do with it, she claimed her old friends were setting her up. During the process of Voldemorts attack and her betrayal my little sister died, Katherine lived and was forgiven that she was just hanging out with the wrong crowd. Only I know the real truth, that's why each time she has a chance to be with me, she takes it, she want's to know that she still has something over me", I said.

"Is that the reason why you are always angry and have uuuh such a strong personality, it's a way of protection for you to deal with what happened in the past", Snape asked. I nodded. "A part of it, yeah, but if you tell anyone about this, I swear someone will get hurt, and that someone might be me this time, or worse, my parents", I said. "I still think it would be wise to tell professor Dumbledore this story, he might be able to dive into your memory and get some ensures that you haven't even thought off", Snape said. "I am not bothering Dumbledore with my problems", I mumbled. "They are not just teenage problems with who you are in love with or not, these problems are serious", Snape said.

At that moment Katherine came right at us. "Which problems are we talking about", Katherine said smiling being her usual self as if nothing is going on, as if we didn't had that fight earlier as if nothing bad ever happened in the past. "I was pointing out at your niece that she has to make sure that she makes her homework. Last time with the test she had a D, so it has to be better", Snape said and his face was back to his old self. I tried not to look too grateful.

"Come on, you have to bring me to class, I don't have any clue anymore where it all is", Katherine said.

 **Hey guys, sorry it has been a while. I know, but I had 2 weeks vacation. In the first week 4 days of Paris which was amazing. I've been on top to the Eiffel Tower of course and saw all attractions you can think off. I believe I never walked this much in 4 days. I hope you like this chapter. Who thinks Katherine should be punished or who is curious if she might take it out on Bella's family again if she somehow hears that she told the story to Snape. Comment on what you are the most curious about.**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Ties

**Bella**

After telling Snape the story about Katherine I felt a lot better. I felt protected. Which is weird of course, because it is not Snape's job to protect me. He has better things to do. And why on earth do I even expect that he will protect me. He hates me and I hate him. Sometimes I miss the old days where I do things like breaking his rules and when he yells at me and afterwards I am legendary in the class. I really need to talk to Fred and George again. Sadly they seem to have big plans for themselves and they won't let me in. Maybe some big finale or something I can't know about yet. I try not be to to hurt.

Katherine was sitting next to me during Snape's class and pretended to be interested and a know-it-all (even worse then Hermione, I didn't thought that it was possible). Snape pretended, or at least I hope he did, to be impressed by her.

Then it was time to get dressed up for the Quidditch game. God help us. We are up against Ravenclaw. Believe me they are good.

"We are not going against Ravenclaw, we are going against Slytherin", Harry said furious when he entered the dressing room. "Wait what, but we trained for the defense for Ravenclaw, not Slytherin!", I said indignant. "Don't you think I know that Bella", Harry said annoyed. "Sorry, you are right Harry, I am just as mad as you okay", I said a bit shocked by his angry reaction on what I said. "We just need to be better then Slytherin, Harry last time you slaughtered them, you had the Snitch in like 1 minute or something", Fred said. "Don't underestimate Slytherin", Harry said. "Look Harry, I know you are frustrated, we all are, but we have to do our best, we have to do our very best to win from Slytherin like we did last time!", I said. "You are right, we have to win, let's go we can do this", Harry said and he looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

I got on my broom (Firebolt of course). It felt great to fly again. The wind in my dark hair. Damn it felt good. I saw the tribune. Dumbledore was sitting next to professor McGonagall next to her was professor Snape and at the point I looked at him he looked at me, so I looked away quickly before anyone noticed.

I watched madame Hooch walk on the field and let go of the blutchers that Fred and George need to keep away from the rest of the team and with any luck hit any of the Slytherins with.

The Snitch was followed and now comes my job. The Quaffle. I focused on the big brown ball. It could easy be a ball for a muggle. It didn't fly, it had no magic, you simply toss it over like American Football only on brooms.

She let go of the Quaffle and the game begins. Wonder above wonder, I got the ball first, this never happened in all the Quidditch matches I played.

I flew fast and passed by a couple of Slytherins who had it out for me and tossed the Quaffle to Angelique. She tossed it back to me and I tossed it to Katie who tossed it back to me again and I tossed it right in the middle and in the ring of the Slytherins. 10-0 for Gryffindor.

"Hartley scores, 10 points for Gryffindor!" was called on. Katie scored and then sadly Slytherin did. Ron fell almost down when the guy threw the Quaffle but he got up just in time. I scored 4 times total. It was 50-30 Gryffindor now. Were is that bloody Snitch.

At that very same moment I thought of that. Harry was chasing after what couldn't be something else then the Snitch. Malfoy was hitting him and pulling his clothing. He was playing dirty. I catched the Quaffle and threw it to Katie. Katie threw it to Angelique and she scored. 60-30 Gryffindor. Then I heard cheering from the entire stadium. Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw wanted Gryffindor to win as well, no one wanted that Slytherin got the cup.

Harry got the Snitch. The tiny golden ball rested in his hand. The wings of the Snitch were trying to fly so fast that it looked like they wanted to be out of his hand as fast as can be, but Harry was holding on to it tight. To never lose again. Gryffindor wins with 110-30.

"Nice work on scoring with the Quaffle Bella", Harry said. "Oh yeah, I was in good shape. Oh no", I said when Katherine showed up.

"Hey niece, I have decided to stay a little longer. I wanna see the final too, Dumbledore says I can stay, Hogwarts has plenty of rooms he doesn't even know off", Katherine said. "Why Katherine, I can just tell you how it went if you want to know, but I don't want you here, you don't want to be here either, just go back to your life in France please", I said. "Where's the fun in that", Katherine said. "I JUST DON'T WANT YOU HERE, YOU CAN'T DELETE THE PAST! YOU TALK TO ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED BACK THEN, AND THEN YOU SAY ALL THESE THINGS THAT SHOULD MAKE ME SHIVER. JUST GO AWAY!", I yelled. "Bella, you are not yourself, just calm down", Katherine said.

More people came to look were all that sound was coming from. Included a couple of teachers. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, I AM A PERSON TO, I DECIDE FOR MYSELF, IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG THAT I KEPT MY MOUTH SHOT, I AM NOT AFRAID FOR YOU, NOT ANYMORE!", I yelled. It was the last thing I remembered I said before it all turned black.

 **What do you think happened...**


	8. Chapter 8: Death Calm

**Bella**

I saw my own body. They were working on it in a haste. Their magic was used upon me, but no matter how hard they tried, they failed. I didn't blamed them. I blamed Katherine. It was so easy to slip away now. So easy to give up. Just let go of my endless meaningless thoughts. They screamed something, I ignored them. It was like I no longer cared for the rest of the world. I just wanted to let go of the pain of living.

Somehow I was brought back. Not to the land of the living, but somewhere in between. It felt weird, but good. I could see people and I knew they couldn't hear me. It brought me peace and quietness.

My friends stopped by. Hermione was in tears and Harry and Ron said nothing. They gave me candy, flowers and I saw that Ron sneaked a Chocolate Frog with him. I didn't mind. They stopped by almost every day. But there was one person that sat besides my bed observing me for all the time that he had left. Snape. I didn't expected him to visit me, let's face it, I have been a royal pain in the ass for him more then I have been a good student.

He had paperwork with them, I assumed that it was work from students and he needed to degree them. Not that he payed much attention to it. One time he fell asleep and madame Pomfrey had to send him away so that there was no one. Once madame Pomfrey was gone Snape sneaked back inside and took place on his favorite chair. I assumed that he was busy, so why on earth would he take the time for me.

Days passed by. Or well I heard that days passed by. I wasn't feeling much of it. I hated that I couldn't do anything to assure the people below me that I am fine. And that if I was gone, they still shouldn't worry. That was the only part I hated. The not making contact part. It is weird to see your own physical body laying in bed and knowing that your mind is floating elsewhere.

Snape was gone for a few hours, Harry came by with flowers. He is so nice to me. Hermione stopped by twice to read me Hogwarts a history. Boring as hell, but she meant it in a sweet way. Hoping her voice was the one that would wake me up. But it wasn't a voice. It was a touch. A touch I wouldn't remember if I woke up.

Snape came back with another papers to degree. I knew and saw that he was kind a bored after a few papers that he read. "Wake up Bella, class is boring without you, awfully quiet", Snape said. I laughed. Then his hand touched mine and after a small squeezes.

That was the final moment in the in-between world that I have been in in the past 2 weeks.

I woke up not knowing where the hell I was. Light was coming out of the room and it was hurting my eyes badly. Then it all came floating back what happened. Katherine happened. She pushed me over the edge and I became angry and she lashed out on me, with her force of power. Believe me she has it.

"Miss Bella, you are awake, good to see", madame Pomfrey said. "What happened, how many hours have I been out?", I asked. "Hours child, you have been out for days, 2 weeks to be exact, we were worried you were never going to wake up again, that man never left your side", madame Pomfrey said. "Which man, and I lost two weeks of my life! Because of Katherine!", I yelled. "Miss Bella, you have to stop screaming like that or I give you something to calm your nerves, professor Dumbledore has taken care of the situation with you and your niece. She is going to Azkaban soon, you can still speak to her if you want, the hearing is tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore will be there and I shall arrange for you to be escorted by him", madame Pomfrey said.

"A lot has happened when I was out right?", I asked. "Honey you were in a comatose state, no one expected that you woke up again, comatose states are usually ending badly. You are one of the lucky once who can live to tell the story", madame Pomfrey said. "How did I woke up?", I asked. "I am not allowed to say, Dumbledore said that it was not mine to tell", madame Pomfrey said and she looked skeptic like she didn't agreed on it.

Madame Pomfrey magically healed the rest of my injuries. It was a lot more easy now I am awake again, according to her. Dumbledore stopped by. "Miss Bella, so good to see you up and about again", Dumbledore said. "I don't know, is it?", I asked. "I think she has lived in the after life a bit too long professor, we can't tell, but maybe she can", madame Pomfrey said. "The after life, honestly that's a stupid statement. "I don't remember much of it, only flashes, I do remember calling it differently, it was more like an in-between life, my body was in the land of the living and my soul was somewhere in the room observing people, all though I don't know which people anymore. I assume my friends", I said. "Your friends has stopped by each day, they are very loyal", Dumbledore said.

I got the feeling that Dumbledore was holding something back for me. "What about the hearing professor", I said. "Oh yes, the hearing from your niece Katherine, she will be judged by her actions tomorrow, I shall take you from the Hogwarts grounds", Dumbledore said. I nodded. "What about the classes, I assume I missed a lot, madame Pomfrey said I was out for 2 weeks", I said. "Don't you worry about that, you pass on to next year, I personally shall take care of that", Dumbledore said. "Thank you professor, I won't let you down, can I start taking classes right now", I asked. "Now, no my dear, you should rest for at least a week, you can make homework in the common room, miss Granger has taken it upon herself to write it all down for you so you won't miss anything, after a week we shall have a look if you are fit to go to class", Dumbledore said. I sighted. "Okay professor, but can I at least go from the Hospital Wing, I would like to see my friends", I said. "They are in the Great Hall eating at the moment, you promise me you will take it easy", Dumbledore said. "I will take things slowly professor", I said. "Good", professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well then, I hope to not see you for the rest of the year", madame Pomfrey said. "I hope so too madame Pomfrey, thank you for taking care of me", I said. "Oh honey, you were by far the most dangerous patient balancing in life and death I have ever had", madame Pomfrey said. "Sorry", I apologized. "Don't apologize honey, it is never your fault", madame Pomfrey said.

There I went. Finally to the Great Hall again. People were greeting me in the hall. Telling me how happy it is that they finally saw me again. Malfoy looked sad, as if he had hoped that I would stay in the coma. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the family Weasly all greeted me happy.

"Guys, it's not like I went to the battle field or something", I said. "You where, your niece was the battlefield. When Katherine did her spell. I thought you were gone", Harry said and he hugged me tight. "Oh Harry, I am not gone, not in the slightest", I said. "Good", Ron said smiling.

"What's the matter?", I asked a first years who stepped towards me. "Are you miss Bella?", she said. I nodded. "A professor said that I should give you this miss", she said. "Oh thank you", I said. "I am glad you are with us again miss Bella", the first year said. "Thank you so much, it was pretty scary that I wouldn't be here for a moment, wasn't it", I said. She nodded.

"Aaaahws you have a fan", Fred said. "A mini fan", I said. "What does the note says", Ron said suddenly. "It's none of your business Ron", I said. "Back for one minute and already bossy, you really are back", Ron said. I laughed.

I opened the note once I was alone and the others were going to class.

 _The Black Lake at midnight_

That was all that the note said. Not a single name signed or with something else. Well then. I shall be there secret person...


	9. Chapter 9: The Trial

The note that was the most secret thing I had ever been given. So weird. I mean who could it be... Malfoy? Hahaha, I had to laugh by just the thought of it. Snape? Would he do that? Would he meet a student by the lake at midnight?

"Where are you going?", Hermione asked when she was obviously still awake. "I'm going to take a walk", I whispered trying not to wake anyone up. "You can't, it's midnight", Hermione said. "Watch me, I can", I said ignoring her.

Don't get me wrong. Hermione is my best friend and I love her to death, but sometimes, she can be so annoying when it comes to school rules or homework. When I don't want to make my homework, I don't want to make my homework, no one should be able to say I have to do otherwise, maybe teachers.

I looked at my watch. Almost midnight. I stood at the lake where the note said I should come. Waiting. I had the letter in my hand. It was so cold outside that I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I looked at my watch again. It was 10 minutes over midnight. If the person wouldn't come in another 10 minutes I will go back to my room and catch some well deserved sleep.

I waited another five minutes. In the mean time I didn't felt my hands either. So stupid I forgot my globes. I started to think that the letter was fake, or that someone who wrote it got cold feet, just not in the same way I have cold feet.

Cold feet for someone who doesn't bother to show up, that was all that that person had to do. Show up. Okay, that it. I have waited freaking 20 minutes in the damn cold, I am going back to sleep. Pissed off of course.

Hermione was still up. "And?" she asked. "The letter was fake, no one showed up, I've waited 20 minutes in the cold, my hands are freezing and I can't feel my feet anymore. If I ever see the person who wrote this note!", I said angry. "Why don't you ask the student that delivered it to you, wasn't that Casper?", Hermione said. "Yeah, good idea, I ask tomorrow. Tonight I get my well deserved sleep. Thank god it's weekend tomorrow", I said. "We have lot's of homework", Hermione said. "Hermione, I love you, but say the word "homework" to me one more time and I swear I am going to hit something or someone", I said yawing. Hermione giggled. "Goodnight", she said. "Night", I replied.

The next morning, well afternoon in my case I woke up. It was deliciously quiet in the common room. Only Ron and Hermione and Harry where there. "Afternoon", Ron said. "Hey guys, I'm going downstairs to get some food, see you all later", I said. "Oh I go with you, I only had toast this morning", Hermione said. "Okay cool", I said.

"Still cranky about last night", Hermione asked. "Wouldn't you be cranky?", I said. "Yes of course I would be cranky, there is Casper, ask him", Hermione said. "Casper, you handed me over that note last night, do you recall from who it was?", I said. "That person explicitly said not to give his name or I will be punished", Casper said. "Oh well, thanks anyway Casper, that person stood me up, that's all", I said extra loudly hoping that person would hear me being angry.

"Who do you think send the note", Hermione asked. "I don't know", I said. That is the first time I lied to her. When I said that earlier against Casper Snape turned around and looked at me. Just for a second, but it was enough confirmation for me. I was not planning on doing my best in his class today. I needed to speak with Fred and George right away. I needed inspiration for a good old trick, something I haven't done in a long time.

"You needed us we came", Fred said. "That's how we role", George said. "That is certainly how you guys are, I need some inspiration, I am planning on making a big joke during Snape's class today, is that childish for the fifth year?", I asked. "We are sixth, you have insulted us now little sis of crime", George said laughing. "You can do that trick with water right, or with your mind, moving things to places when your angry or feeling other emotions strongly, use that", George said. "You are right, why haven't I thought of it, I haven't used my special powers in a long time, only you guys, Harry, Ron and Hermione know about it. I still hope that Hermione didn't blabbed it towards professor McGonagal", I said. "No, she wouldn't do that, she would only snitch if you haven't done your homework properly or when you cheated", Fred said. "True", I said. "And, did we helped", Fred said. "You guys helped, thanks I needed that", I said. "Awesome, let us know how it went", George said. "I will", I said.

Casper came again, with another note. "From who is it this time Casper, can you say his name, or is it someone who wants to stay anonymous again?", I said a little more angry then I've meant to. "It's a note from professor Dumbledore", Casper said. "Oh sorry Casper, I am still extremely annoyed about that last note that was obviously a fake", I said. "You still haven't figured it out who it is", Casper said. "No, but you know, tell me or I swear to God...", I said. "All right all right, easy, don't kill the messenger", Casper said. "Tell me", I said. "It was professor Snape", Casper whispered. I sighted. "You don't look surprised, why did he wanted to meet you at the black lake at midnight, he knows students are not allowed to get out of bed then", Casper said. "Do you think anyone cares about school rules except Hermione", I said. That made Casper laugh. "I don't know why he send me that letter, but he stood me up, left me there waiting for 20 minutes in the cold, I had no choice but to turn back to the castle before someone or something would have caught me", I said. "I can imagine you are pissed off", Casper said. "Well thank you Casper, sorry I got angry at you, it wasn't my right, but for the record, I do believe in killing the messenger, you know why, because it sends a message", I said smiling. Casper laughed.

I opened the note from professor Dumbledore.

 _The trial from Katherine is today, Snape will supervise you to the hearing and I go with you too. Please come to my chambers at 02.00pm o'clock. Don't be late. Dumbledore_

Well at least I know that note isn't a fake. Too bad my prank from Snape's class would not be happening now because he would accompany me. Uuuhg, great.


End file.
